The Way Life Is
by thirdwatch03
Summary: A little craziness


Title: The Way Life is  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hannibal, Silence of the Lambs, or Red Dragon characters but I do wish to own them one day. I do, however, own Nicholas and Alyssa Paige.  
  
Summary: Read and find out  
  
Authors Note: Each Chapter is going to be told by a different person in the first chapters. I will let you know who they are being told by and I will tell you when they go to being told by one person for the rest of the story(if that should ever happen)  
  
Authors Note: Alyssa in this story is pronounced Alisa.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alyssa Paige Graham  
  
My name is Alyssa Paige Graham and I'm 17 years old. I'm a student at the University of Central Florida in Orlando, Florida. I live with my parents and younger brother in Marathon, Flordia, during the summer and such. My father's name is Will, my mom's name is Molly, and my eight year old brother is Josh. Yes, my father is the FBI Agent Will Graham as in the man who worked on the Hannibal Lector case. The same Will Graham that got stabbed and put into the hospital. We love him just the same, though. I'm currently in the middle of a year at college. I'm majoring in psychology. Today is a Saturday and my friends and I are at a major party. We do this every couple of weeks.  
  
"Hey 'licia?"  
  
"Yeah Lyssa?"  
  
"I'm gonna head home."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I went to my apartment, put my purse on the table and sat down on the couch. I needed all the strength I could get to clean my apartment. I heard a noise, and with my inquisitive nature, I went to see what it was. Someone came up from behind me, put a cloth over my nose and mouth. I passed out and collapsed to the ground. That's all I remember. When I came to, I was in the back of some kind of van.  
  
"What am I doing here?"  
  
When I tried to move, a sharp pain raced up my left side. There was a bullet wound in my side.  
  
"Oh Damn. I'm dying."  
  
Darkness surronded me. I passed back out.  
  
Hannibal Lector  
  
I was driving back from the store, when I saw a van along the side of the road. I stopped to see what it was all about. I went to see if there was a driver, but there wasn't. I opened the doors to the back of the van. I saw this beautiful girl laying in the back with a gunshot wound in the side and I automatically recognized her as Will Graham's daughter, Alyssa. I gently picked her up as you would a baby. I heard her make a small noise then wrap her arms around my neck, as if she was afraid that I would drop her. I put her in the front seat of my car. I drove home, making sure she didn't die on the way. When we got there, I picked her up, walked to the front door, and kicked it a couple of times. My 18 year old son, Nicholas, answered the door.  
  
"What happened to her, dad?"  
  
"Later."  
  
I took her upstairs, removed the bullet, sutured her wound, got her in some clean clothes(a white t-shirt and white shorts) and layed her under the covers of the bed. I wanted to let her rest and get well. I went into the den where Nick was.  
  
"What and who happened?"  
  
"That was Alyssa Graham. Yes, Will Graham's daughter. She's 17 now, I believe. I was driving home from the store and I saw the van. I went to see if there was a driver and there wasn't. When I opened the back doors, she was laying there, in a pool of her own blood. I need to call Will."  
  
I picked up the phone and called Will.  
  
Will Graham  
  
It was about 6:30 pm. Molly, Josh, and I were sitting in Alyssa's apartment with Police and FBI swarming all over the place. Her apartment was trashed. If something happened to my daughter because of my job, I don't know what I would do. I love my family more than anything else and if something happened, I don't know what woud happen to me. My cell phone rung, so I answered it.  
  
"Hel...Hello?"  
  
I was so badly hoping that it was someone with information about the whereabouts of my daughter.  
  
"Agent Graham?"  
  
"Lector, I swear that if you ahrm one hair on Alyssa's head, I'll kill you myself."  
  
"Rest assured, Will, I won't harm your baby girl. I merely discovered her half-dead along the side of the road. I took her home and fixed her gunshot wound up. She's resting now."  
  
"Thank God."  
  
"I just thought I should let you know."  
  
"Thanks. Where is she?"  
  
"I think we should let her rest."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"What is it Nick? I'm on the phone."  
  
"The girl. She woke up."  
  
"Please, let me talk to my little girl."  
  
"Give me one minute."  
  
Molly was on the verge of crying. I was happy that Alyssa was found and being took care of but I was scared because she was being taken care of by Dr. Lector.  
  
"Here she is Will."  
  
"Alyssa?"  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Thank you God! Are you okay?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Sweetie, what happened?"  
  
"Well, I was at a party, with my friend, Alicia Merison. I drove to my apartment. I put my purse on the table and sat on the couch. I heard a noise, and you know my inquisitive nature, I HAD to go see what it was. Someone came up behind me and put a cloth over my nose and mouth. I passed out. When I can to, I was in the back of a van. When I tried to move, a sharp pain raced up my left side. I said 'Oh damn. I'm dying.' and passed out again. When I woke up, I was here."  
  
"Just get some rest. Love you."  
  
"Love you more."  
  
Dr. Lector took the phone back.   
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Just let her rest up here for now."  
  
"Please, just take care of her."  
  
"We will, William. Ta Ta."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
I put my phone in my pocket.  
  
"Alyssa's safe."  
  
Molly practically jumped into my arms then Josh came into the hug. I just want Alyssa to be okay. 


End file.
